Witches and Witch Hunters
by UselessScottishTigerGirl556
Summary: Ross,Riker and Ratliff are sent to kill Laura, Vanessa and Rydel or as they knew 'The Power Elements Sister.' Will the boys kill them or will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Rydel, Ross and Riker are not relavtive to each other in this story.**

Riker P.O.V.

Me, Ratiff and Ross were standing out of the headteacher office. He want us to did a special assignment for him and the deputy headteacher.

Ratiff was sleeping on my shoulder because he was up all night killing witches. He killed three witches and one sorcerer.

This school was started by the headteacher great-great-great-great grandfather. This school is for boys only but lately the school has let girls in the school but every girl has to go under test just in-case that the girls are witches.

Which every girl had pass, there are only about twenty-five girls in the whole school if you miss out the teachers.

Ross was sleeping on my shoulder too but he didn't stay up all night killing witches. He kept playing computers games until he beat Noah which was 3.35am.

A woman with long dark purple hair with glasses on walked past us, she stared at us with her cold eyes. She is our history teacher, it said that she was witch before she came this school. No wonder she looks like a witch with those eyes of her.

The headteacher came out of the office talking to his twin sister. After she walked out of the building, the headteacher looked at us and said.

"You can come in now."

I shaken Ratiff and Ross awake, they both waken up tiredly and walked into the office. His hair was even more whiter than the last time I saw him and that was just last week! He was wearing a black suit with red and black tie and he had a small pocket knife just in-case that a witch was here.

"Why are we here, Mr Swanson?" I asked.

"I want you to kill some witches."

"We kill witches everyday sir." Ratiff said.

"I know but these three witches are very special."

"What is so special about these witches?" Ross asked.

"They are very powerful in their own element but when they protract other witches from us witch hunters and other monster. They are very powerful and hard to beat."

"Why are we killing these witches?" I asked.

"We need to kill them before they get too strong. Here is the profile of each of the three witches."

His wife passed us a profile each, I had Vanessa Marano. She had long curly black hair with brown eyes. She is twenty-one years old just one year younger than me.

She look kinda cute but she is a witch who is evil as the school says.

"You may go back to your room now." Mr Swanson said while looking at the paperwork on his desk.

We all got up from our seats and walked out of the office to our room.

Ross unlocked our door to our room, I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

Ross kept pocking me in the arm. I sat up, grabbed his right arm and twisted it.

"Don't do that little brother."

"Ok,ok. I wouldn't do that again."

I let go of his arm and asked Ratiff.

"Who do you have to kill?"

"Rydel Lynch. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes. She is nature element witch and she is twenty years old like me. Her special power is healing people."

"Who do you have to kill little brother?"

"Laura Marano. Younger step sister of Vanessa Marano. She has long brown hair with blonde tips, brown eyes. She is water element witch and she is 17 years old like me. Her special power is she can see into the future."

"And yours?" Ross asked.

"Vanessa Marano. Older step sister of Laura Marano. She has long black curly hair, brown eyes, she is half fire element witch and half vampire. She is 21 years old just a year younger than me. Her special power is she can talk to animals."

"When do you think we meet them and kill them?" Ratiff asked while watching TV.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"How do you know?" Ross asked.

"It said at the bottom of the page when we start."

"The next page says we are going to be in their house for the whole year and we are students at the community college. They think we all are young sorcerer learning new spells." Ross said.

"We better pack our suitcases then," I said while throwing stuff into my suitcase.

_The next morning..._

Ratiff P.O.V.

The alarm clock went off, I heard the Lynch brother fighting about something. This is so normal like watching TV.

I got up tiredly and got dressed. I'm wearing red checked shirt all of the buttons undone, white t-shirt, black jeans and black converse.

I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I walked out, I saw Riker and Ross still fighting. I got in between them and shouted.

"What is the problem here?"

"He stolen my stuff from my suitcase." Riker shouted.

"No I don't."

"What did he steal from you Riker?"

"He stolen my favorite shoes."

"Is it your dark blue nike trainers?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, the cleaner dumped them in the bin yesterday." I said.

"What the heck! You could have stopped her yesterday."

"I tried not the cleaner wouldn't listen to me. Lucky for you that the bin men don't come until Friday." I said.

"But today is Friday." Ross said while looking down at his shoes.

Riker ran out of the room and closed the door as he ran away.

I saw three small bottles of sparkling liquids on Riker bedside table.

Ross picked up the note beside the bottles and read out the note.

"Here is three bottles of magic, you need it for your mission. Signed by Mr Swanson."

I grabbed the blue glass bottle while Ross grabbed for the yellow glass bottle. We unscrewed the bottle cup of the bottle and thrown it onto the floor. Golden and blue dust with crystal slowly fell out of the bottle onto the floor.

I slowly drank the magic which by the way doesn't taste nice. It taste like tomato sauce with lots and lots of fish oil. I dropped the bottle onto the floor after I finished drinking the liquid.

I clicked my fingers and said.

"I want some bacon and a roll for my breakfast."

The bacon and the roll on a plate landed on my bed. Ross clicked his fingers together and said.

"I want some pancakes with chocolate sauce on top for my breakfast."

The plate of pancakes with chocolate sauce landed on Riker's bed.

"We don't have knifes and forks." I said.

"Ok, now that we have food. Now we need knifes and forks for us to eat with."

The knifes and forks landed on our laps. We both tucked into our breakfast when we finished eating, Riker came back into the room. He was covered in trash and he smelled like sick after being in the bins. No wonder, I feel really sorry for him.

"I've got my shoes back and I'm going to take a shower right now because as both of you know I smell like sick ." Riker said going into the bathroom.

I saw Ross's face, he was trying not to laughing at his older brother. So was I. We both popped out with laughter. Then there was a knock on the door. Ross walked to the door and opened it.

It was Kelly. Kelly ran past Ross and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you big brother."

"I will not be gone for long little sis."

"What if you die while going on this mission?"

"I've been on missions like this before. So don't worry."

"OK, good luck and be safe Ratiff." She said as she walked out of the room.

Ross put his and my plate outside of the room for the cleaner to collect. Ross turned on the TV, the witch hunters news was on.

That is the only news channel in this whole school.

"Today three witch know as 'The Power Elements Sisters.' Have killed the leader of the famous witch hunter Frank Swanson. It is not know that if the other members of the Killer Dragon are alive or dead. Now for the weather, over to you Dave."

The Power Elements Sister are the girls we are going to killing. This show that they are tough to beat. They killed the top witch hunter and he is the headteacher's older brother.

I looked over at Ross, his face was pure fright from that news. This is the first time that I saw Ross being scared for a mission.

I'll tell Riker after he finished having a shower.

I grabbed the TV remote and switched it onto the weekly cartoon shows. After watching three and half episode of Dragon, Riders of Berk. **(That show is so amazing, if you like dragons. It after the movie, how to train your dragon.)**

Riker came out with his hair all dried.

"You know the witch we have to kill." Ross said.

"Yeah."

"Well they killed the leader of the Killer Dragon." I said.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but we have lot on our hands. Our life is on the line with them around." Ross said.

"I know but we never failed a mission before." Riker said while staring at the TV.

"Drink this." I said.

I grabbed the black glass bottle and handed to him. He unscrewed the bottle cup and drank it all in one.

"This taste like sick. Why I am drinking this stuff?"

"This is magic which was sent by the head teacher." I said.

"After you have breakfast, we go on the bus to Miami."

"You can magic it if you want to." I said.

"My stomach is empty so give me eggs on toast."

Eggs on toast landed on his lap in a plate of course. After he finished eating his breakfast. We walked to the bus with our suitcases.

I stepped into the bus while Ross and Riker throw the suitcases into the boot.

I sat at the very back where no one sit because well of a bully at our school. His name is Trevor Jackson but today he isn't here.

Riker and Ross stepped into the bus and sat at the front opposite ends. Then the bus drive stepped into the bus and off we went to Miami.

Lucky for me that I bought my black New Ipod Nano. I put on Eminem ft Rihanna Monster. This song is so awesome.

After listening to music for three hours. I slowly fell asleep.

The bus stopped at a bight buzzing street where everyone was chatting to each other. I got out of the bus follwed by Ross and Riker. We got our suitcases and walked down the road until we saw a bight yellow house with french windows.

Ross asked a little girl walking with a puppy.

"Is this the house of the Marano sisters?"

"Yes sir and are you new here?"

"Yes," Riker said.

"See you around." The little girl said as she walked down the sparkling recent rain street.

"You too." I shouted.

We walked to the front door of the yellow house. Riker knocked on the door, the door magical open itself.

I guess that says we step in. Ross walked in first then Riker then me.

As we walked into the living room, we saw a puff of purple and black smoke. Me and Riker waved away the smoke from our eyes.

Then a blonde-haired girl came out of the smoke. She must be Rydel Lynch.

"Hi, my name is Rydel Lynch. You must be the sorcerers that are staying with us for the whole year." She said while wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then a thick line of black and purple grease appeared on her forehead.

Then another girl with long brown girl appeared from the living room.

"Hi, my name is Laura Marano. Sorry for the smoke. We were busy trying a new spell while we were waiting for you."

Then another girl with long black hair came out.

"Hello, my name is Vanessa Marano. Welcome to our house."

"Hi, my name is Ross Lynch."

"Hi, my name is Riker Lynch. I'm older brother of him."

"Hi, my name is Ellington Ratiff but call me Ratiff."

"OK, now Riker follow me to my room." Vanessa said going up the stairs with Riker.

"Ross, you are sleeping in my room for the year. I'll take the suitecase for you and follow me to my room. Now that my guest is here, help me carry this suitcase by make it float."

The suitcase lifted from the floor and followed Ross and Laura to their room. Rydel stood there with a bight smile on her face.

"Ratiff, follow me to my room."

She carried my suitcase upstairs to her room as I followed her. I opened the door for her, she dropped the suitcase on her bed.

"Emm, you have purple and black grease on your forehead." I said while looking around her room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You think I'm really dirty." She said while wiping away the grease line on her forehead.

"No, you're not. It just mean that you are human."

"Oh by the way, you are sleeping in my bed."

"I can't.."

"Don't be. I'm sleeping in the bed too."

"We are sleeping in the same bed why?"

"This is three bedroom house, we can't make it bigger even with magic. Don't worry I don't mind sharing a bed with you. Unless you do something really which mean that you have to sleep on the floor in the kitchen"

"I'll be fine."

"Your stomach must be empty after traveling in a bus for six hours."

"Yes please."

"You can unpack your stuff while I cook for you and your friends. Don't worry, I like cooking for people like you."

"Just my kind?"

"No Ratiff, I like cooking for everyone even witch hunter but that doesn't mean I like them. I hate them, they kill innocent witches just because they are witches."

"What if they were bought up thinking that witches are evil?"

"Well it isn't my problem."

"I heard that you and your friends killed the killer dragons leader Frank Swanson."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From my friends."

"Let say that we kinda of killed him." She said while walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song used is Casualty of Love by Jessie J. **

Vanessa P.O.V.

Riker was happy when I pulled out the spell book. I guess he forgot his spell book.

"So how are you half vampire and half witch?"

"How do you know that?"

"A friend of yours told me a lot about you before I met you."

"Which one?"

"Raini Rodriguez."

"Ok, well my mum was a witch and my dad was a vampire ten months before they had me, my dad somehow became a vampire."

"So do you know how your dad became a vampire?"

"My mum says her old best friend bitten dad when he was in his sleep. He did it because he was mad at my dad for breaking my mum's heart."

"How did your dad break your mum's heart?"

"My mum thought my dad was cheating on her with her other best friend Calixte. So she told her old best friend Kane then without telling my mum. He bitten my dad on the neck at the middle of the night."

"So how is Kane your mum old best friend?"

"After Kane told mum what he did, my mum almost killed him with fire spit spell but lucky my dad stopped her before he got killed. He told her that he loved her and only her, then my mum told my dad prove it. So he did by kissing her with lot of emotions as my mum says. Then they had me a few months later."

"So why don't you live with your parents?"

"The night before my fifteen birthday, my parents was walking home with their friends. Then someone with a black hoodie came out of the darkness and killed my mum and dad. Lucky there was policemen walking down the street across from them when that happen. My parents friend tried to save them with magic but it was too late. The person who killed my parents got sent to prison for sixty-five years. I saw it happen in front of my own eyes, I broke down in tears when I saw them being killing in front of me. My parents friend Lily and Billy took me in after it happened."

"I'm very sorry Vanessa."

"It's ok Riker. Do you have your spell book with you?"

"No."

"I'll share mine but the teachers doesn't like pupils sharing books."

"What time do I wake for school tomorrow?"

"You have to wake up about nine or eight since school starts 10am."

"Wow."

"What is the wow for?"

"When people go to school, it's normally eight in the morning."

"Well this school is different and school ends at half past three."

"Can you help me catch up now?"

"Sure."

Laura P.O.V.

Me and Ross was in the living room watching TV when Rydel and Ratliff came into the living room with a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Somehow Ratiff magic up a pond monster in the garden."

"Ok, Ross get Vanessa and Riker to the garden now."

Ross got up from the sofa and ran up the stairs while me, Rydel, and Ratliff went to the garden.

The pond monster was trashing everything in the garden, killed some of the animals in the garden.

"Hey, pond monster. Stop what you doing right now. You are killing everything in this garden." Rydel shouted.

"Why should I stop now?"

"Because we are going to take you down." Vanessa shouted while running up to me.

"Give it your best shot. Poison Ivy."

The Poison slowly crept up behind Rydel and Ratiff.

"Watch out." Riker shouted but it was too late.

The poison ivy tightly wrapped Rydel and Ratliff like a baby in a towel. The poison ivy covered their mouths and they both fell onto the ground.

"Riker, Ross get Rydel and Ratliff inside now." Vanessa shouted.

The boys did as they were told.

I clicked my fingers and said.

"Water storm."

The water picked him up and spun him around and around until he said stop, stop.

Vanessa clicked her fingers and said.

"Flaming arrows."

The arrow made out of the fire quickly shot at the pond monster. He screamed a ear piercing scream and exploded.

Seaweed was left everywhere even on us. Me and Vanessa walked back inside to the living room to see. Ross and Riker looking through the spell book.

Vanessa helped them with the book while I get the stuff for the potion. I set up the table and put all of the stuff on the table.

Riker showed the page for the potion to help Rydel and Ratliff. I told Vanessa to get Amethyst, fresh water from the river darkness and a blue and black leaves.

I mixed water, light from the brightest star, and darkness from a dark soul into a black pot. Usually Rydel would be healing us not the other way round.

Rydel and Ratliff laid there lifeless as they were dead. I told Ross and Riker to check on them from time to time.

I walked outside to the garden to see birds bringing Amethyst to Vanessa.

"Come on Vanessa." I shouted.

"Just wait will you. I'm waiting for a bold eagle to bring me the water."

Then a bold eagle dropped the water in a tiny bottle into Vanessa's hands. Vanessa thanked all of the birds that helped her and ran back inside.

I walked back into the living to see Vanessa and Riker dropped the stuff into the black pot one by one. Ross walked to the black pot and stood next to Riker.

"Repeat after me. Black as darkness and bright as lightness. Heal the people who died inside but not on the outside."

A loud big blast and black and dark red bluff of clouds appeared as we finished saying the spell. Ross handed me the bottle and I poured the potion in the medium sized bottle.

I handed the potion to Vanessa, she poured the potion to their mouth. Slowly Ratliff and Rydel wake up from the sleep.

Rydel P.O.V.

_This is when she and Ratliff fell asleep._

Me and Ratliff waken-up side by side in black room. The only thing around was a bright light shinning on us.

Ratliff put his arm out to help me to get up. I take it gladly, then a dark shadow came at us and cut our left arms. Ratliff ripped a piece of his checked shirt to wrap around my wound.

I tried to heal myself and him but it didn't work. Then the same dark shadow came at us and cut our other arms.

Ratliff tried to use the protection spell but it didn't work. Then a red door appeared at the corner of the room. Me and Ratliff ran to the door just as the same dark shadow came at us again.

We reached to the door, Ratliff opened the door and we both stepped through. We fell toward and landed on a white fluffy clouds.

Then a middle-aged woman with white wings appeared in front of us. She touched both of the wounds on my arms and smiled showing her white shinning teeth.

She put her hands on Ratliff's wounds, I looked at my wound. The wounds aren't there anymore. I unwrapped the piece of clothing and put it into my pocket in my pink jeans.

The woman looked at us both and said.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Ratliff said.

"I'm fine too."

"What are you and who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Rosabelle and I'm angel from heaven."

"Thank you for helping us." I said.

"Your welcome. I always like to help people in need. Now go back to sleep that will help you to go back to your world."

Me and Ratliff looked at each other, then my eyes started to closed themselves. I tried to keep my eyes open but it didn't work.

Laura P.O.V.

Ratliff and Rydel waken-up and Rydel asked.

"What happened?"

"The pond monster used the poison ivy and you two fell asleep. We made a potion to get you guys back to life." Vanessa said while cleaning the stuff up.

"What time is it?" Ross asked.

"Half past four." I replied.

"Ratliff do you want me to give a tour of Miami now?" Rydel asked.

"Sure."

"Are you sure Rydel?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Vanessa. Me and Ratliff feel fine. So see you guys." Rydel said while shutting the door.

"I'm going to watch a movie in my room with Riker." Vanessa said while dragging Riker up to her room.

"Do you want to watch TV with me?" Ross asked.

"No thanks, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about something in my past.

I get my keyboard and put it next to me on the bed. I took my song book out from under my pillow. I opened the page to the song I've been working on.

We may not have all the answers  
I know that we can change some of the things that are beyond our control  
And the vision of us may be blurry  
But use your heart to see  
Just follow the beat, the rhythm will lead you right back to me

Sometimes it's a game of give and take  
It's easy to break  
But hold on and wait  
Have a little faith

I will go down to the last round  
I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd  
So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall  
Then I'll go down as a casualty of love

The battle of us could be simple  
Escape without being hurt  
Cause love is our shield, keeps us concealed  
From what could get even worse

So baby let me be your soldier  
Don't be overtaken by pride  
Just close your eyes, take my hand  
Promise to keep us alive

Sometimes it's a game of give and take  
It's easy to break  
But hold on and wait  
Have a little faith

I will go down to the last round  
I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd  
So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall  
Then I'll go down as a casualty of love

All is fair  
In love and war  
Knock me down  
And I'll get back up wanting more  
Through the fire and rain  
It makes me numb from the pain  
That's the price, that's the price, I'll pay

I will go down to the last round  
I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd  
So I'll stand up tall, Baby if I fall  
Then I'll go down as a casualty of love

I heard someone clapping behind me, I turned around to see Ross standing in the doorway.

I hid my song book under my pillow.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to tell you. You are amazing singer."

"Thanks Ross."

"What's that song called?"

"Casualty of love."

Riker P.O.V.

Me and Vanessa were watching Bee movie with Vanessa's baby pet fire dragon Flame. Flame would fly into my lap when Vanessa was too busy watching the movie.

I fed Flame popcorn and his favorite snake hot chill peppers with hot spicy sauce.

I would pet him but he is made out of flames. After the Bee movie finished, Vanessa put on another movie. Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with A Kiss.

While into the middle of movie, Vanessa fell asleep on my shoulder and Flame fell asleep on lap. Someone knocked on the door and walked in.

It was Ross and Laura.

"Shh, Vanessa and Flame are sleep."

"Who is Flame?" Ross asked quietly.

"Vanessa's baby pet fire dragon."

"What do you want?"

"We were going to ask if you guys have seen Little fairy called Hallow." Laura asked.

"No, I haven't. Ross could you turn off the movie please?"

"Can't you do it yourself like."

"No, I can't. As you can see."

"Sure big brother."

Ross turned off the movie.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Laura and Ross quietly walked out and closed the door.

I gently put my head on top of Vanessa's head and slowly fell asleep.

**Thank for the reviews. It made my day. Thank for the people who fav and followed me. Where would I be without guys. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**From UselessScottishTigerGirl556. **


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

A/N. I'm very sorry but I'm taking a break for a whole month. This month is the busiest of all of the months of the year. The two stories will be updated in January. I'll try writing bits of the stories but it will be very small since I'm going to be very busy. Please don't be mad about at me. Please don't unfollow because of this.

From UselessScottishTigerGirl556. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back. Happy New Year. I know it past new year day but for this chapter is new year. Happy 2014 everyone in the world and happy new year to you guys.**

**The Song used is Busted Sleeping With The Lights.**

Laura P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Ross chasing something. I went out of my bed and walked to bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and washed my face.

I walked back to my room to find Ross holding a glass jar with the missing fairy.

I know what you thinking what is going on?

I'll tell you.

Me and Ross was sitting on the sofa watching TV. When a little blue fairy came out of the blues. She kept bugging us, so me and Ross whispered to each other to catch her.

We spend all most of the night finding her.

"Where did you find her Ross?"

"In your closet between the shoes."

"What time is it?"

"Its half past eight."

"Ok, can you leave please?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting dress now."

"So what."

"I don't want you to see my bra and undies."

"Ok, see you downstairs."

Ross walked out of my room with the glass jar.

I walked over to my closet and picked out random things. I looked through everything I thrown out of my closet.

I picked out a cropped army jacket, black vest, black jeans, black peep toe heels and gold owl necklace. **(See the Girl's School Outfits on my profile.)**

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find only Rydel and Vanessa.

"Where is Ratliff, Riker and Ross?" I asked while putting my hair in a ponytail.

Ratliff P.O.V.

Me, Riker and Ross walked to the garden. I sat down on the swing tied on a tree while Ross and Riker sat down on swing chairs.

"How are we going to kill them?" Ross asked.

"The only way we can kill them is get something very important to them. Steal and kill the thing they love most or pretend to steal and kill it. Then say if they want it back that they have to be killed for it. " Riker said while still sticking up his hair.

"How do we know what is very important to them?" I asked.

"We can ask them but we only use this plan until it's the right time."

"When it's that then?" Ross asked.

"I don't know but not now. We only just arrived here."

"What if it is a object not a person?" I asked.

"Let hope its not a object."

Then Laura came out with a tray of food. She walked over to us and placed the tray on the ground. She walked back to the house.

All of the plates had bacon and tomato omelette with salad on the side. We ate our breakfast while Ross kept going off to the distance.

After we finished our breakfast. We talked about how we going to kill them after we find out what they love the most.

We were in the middle of talking when Vanessa came out. Vanessa wore a blue vest top which said 'love' in black floral writing, black boyfriend blazer, dark blue skinny jeans, black floral sneakers and a heart necklace.

"Guys, we need to go to school now."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"It takes an hour from the house to the school."

"Ok, we're coming."

Me, Ross and Riker got up and walked back into the house. We saw Rydel talking to someone on the phone. Rydel wore a pink sleeveless lace dress, black lace up wedges and pink hello kitty watch.

Laura was putting school stuff into her red shoulder bag. My black backpack was on the sofa with a pencil, a notebook and a spell book beside it.

I packed the stuff into the backpack. I turned to see Rydel standing there with a smile on her face and her white backpack.

"Ready for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Everyone walked out of the house and waited in front of the house. Riker and Vanessa went off to find the car, after three minutes of waiting.

Riker pulled up in a navy blue BMW and Vanessa pulled up in a red Audi.

"Me and Rydel are going in the red car. You boys will go in the navy blue BMW." Laura said as she and Rydel walked towards the car.

Me and Ross walked to the blue BMW, we sat at the back. Riker followed Vanessa to the college. While in the car, me and Ross kept singing songs. Some times Riker would sing.

**Ross, **Ratliff and _Riker. **Ross and Ratliff and **_**Ross, Riker and Ratliff**

**Along she came, with her picture,  
****Put it in a frame, so I won't miss her,****  
**Got on a plane, from London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yea.

**_I feel her slipping through my fingers,_**  
**_Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,_**  
**_And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,_**  
**_I'm sleeping with the light on_**_._

_Heard she's engaged, spoke to her best friend,  
No ones to blame, here's where it all ends,  
And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without her,  
_**I feel the pain.**

**I feel her slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

_I see the sight, with a different light,  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,  
'Cause I've been searching in my head,  
For the words I thought she'd said,  
For too long._

******I feel her slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

******I feel her slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

******I feel her slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

The car stopped at the school's car park when we finished singing. We saw lots of people talking outside of the school.

We got out of the car and walked to the girls where they parked their car.

"Shouldn't we be in school now since its 10 o'clock?" I asked.

"Yes but someone has smashed up the headteacher's car. The police are inside telling the students who have seen it happen." Rydel said.

Then a woman with long blonde hair wearing a royal blue floral dress walked to us.

"Hello, my name is Miss Holly but call me Olwyn."

"Hi, Olwyn. My name is Riker."

"Hi, Riker. You must be Ross right. Riker younger brother."

"Yes, Olwyn."

"You must be Ratliff."

"Yes, Olwyn."

"How do you know our names Olwyn?" Riker asked.

"I'm the deputy headteacher and sorry for meeting you like this."

"It's ok Olwyn." Ross said.

"When do we get back into the school miss?" Vanessa asked.

"Now. Come on girls, get to your classes. Boys come with me to my office to get your timetable and your map of the school."

Me, Riker and Ross walked into the school and to the school office. We got our school timetable and the map of the school.

My first class was the history of witches and sorcerers. The teacher who was teaching this subject is Olwyn herself.

"Come on Ratliff. You are in my class, I'll take you to my class." Olwyn said as she came out of her office.

I put my timetable and the map of the school into my school bag and followed Olwyn to History.

Vanessa P.O.V.

Everyone in our class was watching Mr Ross making a new potion. When Riker came into the classroom with happiness in his face.

Everyone including Mr Ross turned their head to look at Riker.

"Young man, why are you late?" Mr Ross said looking up and down at him.

"Sorry for being late. I'm new to the school and got lost."

"Fine, sit next to Vanessa at the back. Put up your hand please Vanessa."

I put my hand and Riker walked to my table. After Mr Ross showed the potion for making flowers. Everyone had to do the potion then give it to someone as a present if they wanted to. I know who to give it.

I got the ingredients for the flower potion while Riker put the fire under the black pot.

I put all of the ingredients onto the table.

The ingredients were; petals from a red rose, water from the local river which the school had, a teeth from a tiger and a leaf from a mint plant.

One by one we dropped the ingredients into the pot. Riker stirred the potion around for five minutes.

"We smell the sweetest, taste the most yummiest and seen the most beautiful. Turn the potion into flowers."

Pop. The potion went and I poured the potion into the large potion bottle.

I wrapped the potion bottle with pink wrapping paper and put it into my bag. Mr Ross put our class jotter on our tables and told us to write the recipe for the flower potion.

While we were writing the flower potion, the bell rang for our next class. We all got our bags and walked out of potion class.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"English."

"Same here. Follow me. By the way the school is half normal and half magic."

"Why?"

"Someone who isn't like us comes to the school. The school doesn't want people to know about us. So the teachers made the subjects half magic and half normal."

"Oh."

Me and Riker were outside of our English class then Mrs Wilson (the English teacher), come out of the classroom and shouted at us.

"Why are you late?"

"Vanessa was showing me around the school." He lied. Why would Riker lie for me?

"Ok but if this happens again. Both of you will be clean up the canteen everyday after school until the end of the year."

"Yes, Mrs Wilson." I said going to my seat next to guy who fancy me. His name is Ryan Wilson. He isn't Mrs Wilson son.

Riker was sitting in front of the class next to Katie. Mrs Wilson was teaching us Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

Ross P.O.V.

I'm in Maths right now sitting next to Laura. Who thought you would get Maths in a school full of people with magic. Mr King was teaching us areas of shapes.

Everyone expect two or three was bored to death in here. Laura was bored to death but was taking notes on the areas of shapes. If we had a test on this next week as if.

Then a boy with short brown came into class and he said.

"Hi, Mr King."

"Noah, why are you late for class?"

"This class is boring like watching paint dry."

"Noah, you will stay in here after school and pick off the gum under the chairs. If you do this again."

"Who cares. I have better things to do with my time than picking gum off." He said while taking his seat at the back of the classroom.

"I want to see you here after this class finishes."

"Whatever."

Rydel P.O.V.

Me and Ratliff was sitting in the library since we both of us had free period.

"I can't believe next month is December and soon it will be Christmas."

"I know." Ratliff said while looking at the door.

"Why are you looking at the door?"

"This is my first Christmas away from my family."

"Me too. Don't worry, our best friends are here for Christmas with us."

"I know."

Then Raini and Calum came into library and sat between me and Ratliff.

"Hi, Rydel. Who is this guy?" Calum asked.

"He is Ellington Ratliff but call him Ratliff."

"Hi, my name is Calum and this is Raini my girlfriend."

"Hi, Calum and did I see you before Raini?"

"Yes last year when I went to New York for the Christmas holidays. Did you go with two other blonde boys?"

"Now I remember, I was visiting my family at the time. Yes, The blonde boys did come with me. Didn't you remember them?""

"Oh yeah, Riker and Ross."

"Vanessa texted me to say that she has a present for me."

"Good for you Rydel. Just hope it isn't a prank." Ratliff said.

"I know Vanessa. She won't do that to me. I'm her best friend."

The bell rang for break time. Wow, its forty-five minutes already. Me and Ratliff got our bags while the couple stayed in the library.

I walked to my locker which was near the canteen. We saw Ross and Laura laughing with each other at my locker. Vanessa and Riker was just coming to my locker.

Vanessa give me something wrapped in pink wrapping paper. I quickly taken off the wrapping paper to see a potion bottle.

"What is this?" I asked while looking at the time on my watch.

"Its a potion which makes flowers."

"Thank you Vanessa." I said while hugging her.

"Let me go please Rydel."

"Sorry." I said letting go of Vanessa.

Then a flash of light past everyone expect Ross, Riker and Ratliff which turned them into frogs. We picked them up and walked to the spells class which the headteacher teach and my next class.

We ran into the class and dropped the frogs or the boys into a tank. I looked around to see the headteacher (Mr Holidays) walking into the classroom

Vanessa ran over to him and shouted worriedly.

"Mr Holidays Ratliff,Ross and Riker has turned into frogs. I'm sorry for shouting at your face."

Mr Holidays looked at Vanessa with knowing what to do face.

Mr Holidays walked over to the tank where we put the frogs in.

"Girls, take the frogs out and put them on the floor."

We taken the frogs out of the tank and placed them on the floor. Me and the girls stepped back from the frogs.

"The boys has been turned into frogs and turn them back with the third clap."

He clapped slowly as we all watched as he clapped the third time. Someone walked in with a fire ball in their right hand...

**Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger. **

**Will the boys turn back to normal? Who is this person with the fire ball?**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**From UselessScottishTigerGirl556**


End file.
